Serpentine
by KamexElite
Summary: Mudkit and her siblings have just become apprentices and life couldn't be any better. But there's something brewing within ShadowClan; something sinister. Set seasons after The Last Hope. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Apprenticeship

"Mudkit, Mudkit!" The squeaking mew of a cream-colored kit echoed around the walls of the nursery. Mudkit lifted her head; the chocolate-brown tabby had been sleeping all morning and hadn't even realized the sun had risen already. She turned her head, gazing towards the opening of the den with her pale green eyes and tried finding the cat that had called her name.

It was silent for a moment or two before Mudkit called back. "Tawnykit?" She rose to her paws, angling ears forward, to catch a sound of her sister. Just as she was about to exit to search for her littermate, Mudkit took a heavy blow to the side. "_Oof_!"

Tawnykit had barreled her sister over in her excitement and now scrambled to her paws to let Mudkit up. "Come on, come on! It's almost time for our ceremony and Goldenfur is looking for you!" The tabby blinked the remaining sleep from her eyes and padded hurriedly from the den.

Mudkit gazed around the camp. She saw younger kits playing with each other, apprentices rough-housing near their den and warriors bustling around the camp with twigs and sticks as they repaired the barrier surrounding the camp. They had been invaded recently by ThunderClan without warning. The attack had been less than a moon ago and she remembered every detail of that day; the screeches still rang in her ears and she could still taste the stench of blood on her tongue. The tabby shook the thoughts from her head as she crossed the clearing.

"There you are, Mudkit," came the purr from Goldenfur. The bright ginger and black she-cat was Mudkit and Tawnykit's mother. She looked at her daughter with her warm yellow eyes as Mudkit approached. "I've just finished Bramblekit's grooming and now it's time for yours." Goldenfur released her grip she had on a large kit between her paws.

"Careful Mud, she'll hold you down 'til you can't breathe." The tabby kit mewed and he shook out his fur. He gave a glance to Goldenfur before bouncing off toward Tawnykit on the other side of the clearing.

"Okay Bramblekit," Mudkit called after him as she sat at her mother's paws, ears flicking as Goldenfur smoothed the fur on her head.

Goldenfur purred. "Don't mind your brother; you know he can't sit still for even a heartbeat." Mudkit gave a _mrrow _of laughter as she watched her siblings tussle with each other, messing up their just-groomed fur.

Just as Goldenfur had finished grooming her, Mudkit heard a yowl ring out through the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" That was Burnetstar's voice. Mudkit's fur stood on end; she'd seen meetings before, but none of them were ever about her.

"Come on," Goldenfur nudged Mudkit toward the group of cats that had gathered for the meeting already then turned her head to call for her other two kits. "Tawnykit! Bramblekit!" The siblings broke apart from their "battle" and bounded across the camp to join their sister.

The cats of the clan crowded around the three kits, chattering excitedly like sparrows. Mudkit couldn't blame them; she was probably more excited than they were. She looked up at the branch that hung over the camp; the ginger tabby leader loomed over them. The young kit swallowed hard; Burnetstar was incredibly intimidating and seemed like the kind of cat to deliver death-blows in battle, but there wasn't a more respectful cat that lived around the lake.

"Cats of ShadowClan," her velvet-like voice rung around the camp once the cats had assembled. "ShadowClan is thriving, despite the attack from ThunderClan." Yowls and hisses of fury interrupted Burnetstar and she flicked her tail for silence once more. "The barrier is almost patched up completely and the prey is running well. Today we welcome three new apprentices to help rebuild ShadowClan to its former glory."

The ShadowClan looked down at Mudkit and her siblings. "Bramblekit, Tawnykit and Mudkit; you three have reached six moons of age and are ready to begin your warrior training." Mudkit held her breath. It felt like she had waited for this moment for a life time. Burnetstar continued. "From this moment on until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw and Mudpaw." The ginger tabby she-cat scanned the clearing, looking as though she was picking out mentors on the spot.

_I wonder who my mentor will be. _Mudpaw thought to herself. She hoped she wouldn't get stuck with Flameclaw; the tom had a reputation for being the toughest mentor in the clan and she didn't want a mentor on her case all the time.

Burnetstar's voice pulled Mudpaw back from her thoughts. "Darkwhisker will mentor Bramblepaw; Ashpelt will mentor Tawnypaw and finally, Molepelt will mentor Mudpaw."

Yes! Mudpaw couldn't believe it; she'd been paired with one of the most likeable cats in ShadowClan, if not all the clans. The jet black tom was funny and enthusiastic, and had an easy time making friends anywhere he went.

"I hope all three of you will pass all you know down to these young cats." Burnetstar gave a dip of her head and the three newly named apprentices padded up to their mentors. The touched noses breifly then looked back to Burnetstar.

Burnetstar gave a look of approval to her Clan, before leaping from the brach and signaling that the ceremony had ended. She never held long meetings and Mudpaw could guess why; she wouldn't want all those eyes staring at her either.

The whole clan came up to Mudpaw and her siblings to congradulate them then they dispersed and went about their normal duties. The young she-cat looked around the clearing for her mentor. Tawnypaw had already left with Ashpelt and Darkwhisker was explaining hunting techniques to Bramblepaw.

"Hey Mudpaw," Molepelt called from behind the tabby she-cat. "Darkwhisker and I are going to take you and Bramblepaw to see the territory."

"Great!" The tabby apprentice's eyes lit with excitement. "I can't wait!" She pelted to the camp entrance where she could see her brother's tail wriggling out of the tunnel. Mudpaw followed after him and turned, waiting for Molepelt to follow.

Slowly but surely, the black tom pushed his way out of camp and over to his brother. Darkwhisker took the lead and Molepelt fell instep beside him. The four cats treked around the whole of the territory and Molepelt pointed out the landmarks Mudpaw and Bramblepaw should take note of. Darkwhisker went on to explain the best places to hunt and where certain types of prey liked to hide. It was a lot of information for the two apprentices to take in, but they nodded with enthusiasm and intrest as they listened to their mentors.

It felt like they had walked for a moon before mentors and apprentices had returned to camp. "Well done you two; you kept up the whole time." Darkwhisker praised them. Pride shone in Bramblepaw's eyes, though the rest of his face showed exahustion.

Molepelt nodded in agreement with his brother. "You've both earned something from the fresh-kill pile. Go get something to eat and rest up; it gets harder from here." Mudpaw nodded and hurried off along with Bramblepaw. She couldn't tell if Molepelt's words were just a statement, or if he had meant it as a warning. She shrugged off the thought and picked a sparrow from the pile of prey and settled down next to Bramblepaw, who was crunching away on a lizard.

"I wonder how Tawnypaw is getting along," he mewed between mouthfuls. Mudpaw had asked herself the same thing. Tawnypaw was far different from her siblings; loud and excitable, Mudpaw wondered if her sister could sit long enough for Ashpelt to teach her anything.

Mudpaw finished her meal and got to her paws with a massive yawn. "I'm going to take Molepelt's advice and get some sleep," she meowed to Bramblepaw. "I territory is huge!"

Bramblepaw purred with his mouth full and gave her a wave with his tail. The she-cat gave a warm look to her brother then made her way to the apprentice's den and slipped inside.


	2. The Snake

A black tom sat in a small gap between the warriors den and the medicine cat den, his brilliant green eyes glinting in the evening sun. He watched the two apprentices that had been named earlier that morning eat their meals, his snow-colored tail tip twitching back and forth as if he were about to pounce.

"Looks like fresh prey, huh Venompaw?" A dark brown tabby squeezed into the gap next to the green-eyed cat and motioned toward Mudpaw and Bramblepaw with his tail. "I can't wait to meet them a battle training session."

Venompaw tore his gaze away to look at the cat next to him; surprise flashed in his eyes. "Adderpaw, you're back from hunting practice already?" He knew his brother too well and figured he would have been out training until it was well after sundown.

Adderpaw gave a huff and craned his neck to lick a ruffled patch of dark fur on his shoulder. "Mallowfur couldn't catch a mouse if it were in front of her nose and had already been dead for a moon." Venompaw gave a _mrrow_ of laughter; he couldn't argue with his brother on that. The white she-cat had to be the _worst _hunter in all four Clans.

The brown tabby's yellow eyes flashed as he watched Mudpaw slip into the apprentices den. Venompaw scowled. "She's better not take my den!" He hissed jumping to his paws. Just as he was about to rush off, Adderpaw laid his tail across his brother's shoulders.

"Relax Venom; you can kick her out of your nest later." Adderpaw's eyes flickered back to Bramblepaw, who was still crouched by the prey pile. "Come with me," he hissed in Venompaw's ear and stalked across the clearing.

With a snort, the black tom hurried after his brother and caught up to Adderpaw at the heap of fresh-kill. Adderpaw narrowed his eyes and circled around Bramblepaw. "Congratulations again, Bramblepaw; how was your tour of the territory?" Venompaw didn't think his brother had ever sounded so friendly before.

Bramblepaw blinked at Adderpaw's question, his cheeks full of food. He swallowed hard and swiped his tongue over his muzzle. "Good," he mewed with a shrug. "It was a long trip, but I can't wait to start battle training!" There was excitement in the young tom's voice.

Adderpaw settled down next to Bramblepaw with a frog from the pile. Venompaw watched his brother; what was that look in his eye? The black tom ignored it and scooped up a mouse before crouching down on the other side of Bramblepaw.

The three cats chatted for a while then Bramblepaw rose to his paws. "I think I'm going to get some rest," he yawned. "I'll need it for patrols tomorrow." He purred and bounded off to his nest.

Venompaw watched him go then turned to his brother. "What were you being so friendly for; that's not like you at all."

The spotted tabby looked at him with an innocent look and gave a shrug. "I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I?" Venompaw stared for a moment with a puzzled expression.

"I guess so," he mumbled before crunching into his meal.

* * *

"I don't want to go hunting with Mallowfur, she can't catch a sleeping frog!" Venompaw's ears twitched; he could hear Adderpaw arguing with someone outside the den. He got to his paws and shook out his sleep-ruffled fur then padded curiously out into the clearing.

"Adderpaw, that's enough. She's your mentor." That was Lichenfoot, the Clan's deputy. The gray she-cat looked nervous as she watched Adderpaw argue with Mallowfur. "You have to respect her."

Venompaw sat with his tail curled around his paws. He was glad he had a better mentor than his brother, one that was kind and didn't get angry when he missed prey or when he couldn't figure out a battle move.

Mallowfur gave Adderpaw a look so foul it could have melted her apprentice's pelt off. "You'd better watch your tongue before I claw it off."

Adderpaw looked at his mentor defiantly; he didn't even flinch. He parted his jaws to retort, but Lichenfoot interrupted him.

"That's enough," she hissed, glancing between the two cats. "Adderpaw will go hunting with Bramblepaw and Darkwhisker; Mallowfur, you can come with me and finish patching up the barrier."

The white she-cat huffed and began to stomp away. "Fine," she hissed as she glared over her shoulder at her apprentice. Adderpaw looked satisfied and casually made his way to his newly assigned patrol.

Venompaw watched his brother leave then padded over to the gray tabby. "What should I do, Lichenfoot?"

The deputy flicked her tail, looking thoughtful. "You can go on the border patrol with Sorrelstripe, Mudpaw and Molepelt. We have to make sure ThunderClan is staying on their side of the boarder." There was a growl in her throat as she mentioned the rival Clan.

The black apprentice dipped his head to Lichenfoot then quickly padded off toward the patrol waiting to leave. "Wait for me!" He called as he saw Sorrelstripe's bright ginger tail slip out of camp. He pelted after his mentor and the rest of the patrol.

"We'll start by the ThunderClan border," Molepelt announced and padded off with a flick of his tail, motioning for the other cats to follow him. Sorrelstripe fell in step next to him and parted her jaws in hopes of finding any scents that were out of place.

Venompaw slowed his pace, padding next to Mudpaw. "Hey there," a slight purr rolled in his throat. "I'm Venompaw."

"I know," the tabby she-cat replied nervously. "You're Burnetstar's son, everyone knows who you are." Mudpaw quickened her step. Venompaw matched her.

Venompaw chuckled. "I guess so," he decided. "You're Mudpaw right? I talked to your brother yesterday, he's a pretty cool cat." The black tom's meow sounded awkward; he was trying to have a conversation, but Mudpaw was making it hard.

The chocolate tabby shrugged. "Yeah, he's a good cat. He'll be a great warrior someday, too." Venompaw noticed her start to relax at the mention of her littermate.

"I'm sure he will. Adderpaw thinks that, too." Venompaw watched Mudpaw to gauge her reaction; Adderpaw had a reputation of not being the most pleasant cat in the Clan and he rarely gave other cats compliments.

Mudpaw opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly scilenced by a flick of Sorrelstripe's tail. "Shh!" She hissed and crouched low to the ground. "I can hear a ThunderClan patrol."

Molepelt glanced around then flicked an ear. "This way, we'll hide in here." The black warrior slipped into a large clump of bracken and the rest of the patrol hurried after him. Venompaw watched the approaching ThunderClan cats and tensed his muscles, ready to spring if one of them even set a paw over the border.

"Easy," Sorrelstripe murmured in the young tom's ear and she touched her tail-tip to his shoulder. Venompaw tore up the ground in front of him with his claws. He recognized a cream tabby apprentice on the patrol; he had gotten into an argument with them at the last Gathering and he never heard the end of it from Burnetstar.

_Birchpaw. I could take him so easily. _Venompaw's claws slid out further as he imagined tearing out the ThunderClan tom's fur. _It wouldn't even be a challenge._

Suddenly, he heard Molepelt explode from their hiding place; hissing and yowling furiously. Venompaw bounded after him with a snarl, while Sorrelstripe and Mudpaw followed more slowly.

"Stay on your side of the border, mange-pelts!" Molepelt spat as he skidded to a halt at the edge of the territory. Venompaw circled around to the other side of Molepelt, tail lashing furiously.

"We weren't anywhere near your territory, mouse-brain," yowled a snow-white she-cat. She gave the ShadowClan cats an appalled look, as if she couldn't believe they would accuse her of crossing the border.

Birchpaw stepped forward, lashing his tail. He was much older than both Venompaw and Mudpaw and he was probably almost ready for his assessment. The ThunderClan apprentice hissed and narrowed his amber gaze. "We didn't cross the border, there's no need for a fight."

Molepelt looked skeptical, but he seemed satisfied with Birchpaw's statement. "Fine," he spat as he turned, casting a glance back at the ThunderClan cats through narrowed eyes. "Next time, we won't let you go scratch-free." The black tom scowled and bounded back toward ShadowClan territory.

Sorrelstripe touched her tail to Mudpaw's flank; the new apprentice looked terrified and she hurried after her mentor. Venompaw watched then turned back to Birchpaw, his neck fur bristling and rage glittering in his eyes. "You're mine next time," he spat and he extended his claws, ready to lash out a paw.

"That's enough!" Sorrelstripe hissed and gave Venompaw a swat on his hindquarters. The black apprentice glared at his mentor then bounded after Molepelt as well.

Sorrelstripe gave the ThunderClan patrol a slight apologetic look before she caught up to Venompaw and hurried him forward with her tail.


End file.
